


I Don't Wanna Go To War

by Leilafayette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilafayette/pseuds/Leilafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) (Y/L/N) was not an average girl. Her family life was a mess and she didn't know what to do with herself, but one night a strange man came to her room to ask her a few questions. Will she take up his offer, or will she stay with her family and do what's right?</p><p>(I SWEAR I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS UNLESS YOU DECIDE TO SELL YOUR SOUL TO ME, THEN I'D OWN YOU. Please pretend that the boys had met Crowley and Castiel before they knew about Lilith, though, because I kind of want my own little storyline.)</p><p>EDIT: Don't judge I made this months ago it sucks I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Btw some things that were supposed to be in italics aren't on ao3 (like flashbacks) so you'll have to assume that you or another character is being sarcastic, remember something, or dreaming.

"(Y/N), GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Your adoptive mother screeched from downstairs. You dropped the book that you'd been reading quickly and scurried down the staircase, not caring what page you were on.

As you made it to the base of the stairs, you saw that a vase had been broken, and the glass was scattered on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything, ma'am, I just was upstairs, reading a book." You replied calmly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU BROKE THIS VASE, I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!" Your mother exclaimed. How could she be so selfish and rude? She saw that you were nowhere near her vase, and it had probably been your sister, Arianna, that broke it.

"I promise, I didn't break it." You told her, still in a very calm state.

"LIES!" She said as she struck you across the face. You winced in pain as the red mark stung, and you knew if you tried to touch it, it would only result in you getting hit again. 

"It might have been Arianna." 

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE YOUR OLDER SISTER OF BREAKING IT! SHE IS A LITTLE ANGEL, AND YOU ARE LIKE SATAN HIMSELF!" She screamed. Oh please, you thought, the dude's probably not even that bad.

"Shall I go lock myself in my room now?" You asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." She sneered.

You walked upstairs, quickening your pace as you mother whipped you with a belt and told you to hurry up. Quickly, you turned the lock on your doorknob and walked in your room, shutting the door and locking yourself in.

"Made your decision yet, darling?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, Azazel, I would like to talk to Crowley please." You said, your voice hardly above a whisper.

"As you wish." Azazel said, and in an instant Crowley appeared in front of you, Azazel disappearing.

"So, love, you've made your decision?" Crowley asked.

"No, I wanted to speak to you because the weather is hot. Of course I've made a decision idiot!"

"You know, of all the people that have called me an idiot, I never thought that an 11 year old would be one of them. What did you decide?"

"I've decided..." You paused. "I'm going to do it."

"For whom, may I ask?"

"You." You dropped your voice so that only Crowley could hear. "If this goes to plan, Azazel won't know what's going on. So, you take me to the Winchesters and I'll inform them of what's going on, sound like a plan?"

"Yes, now let's go." Crowley said, flying you both over to where the two brothers were staying.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, what's happening with reader-chan?

As you two appeared in the motel that the Winchesters were staying at, you stared at Crowley.

"Did we seriously have to appear in their motel room?" You asked Crowley.

"No, but I think this way is a lot more fun," he replied. "Oi, Moose, Squirrel, get in here!"

"Moose? Squirrel? Please tell me tha-" Your sentence was cut short as two men walked into the room that you were in. Both of them were rather tall, and you had to stand on your tiptoes just to get to shoulder level on them.

"Crowley? What are you- why is there a kid with you? Dude, you've got some serious explaining to do." The shorter of the two said.

"I'm (Y/N)." You introduced yourself.

"Dean." Dean extended his hand so that you could shake it.

"So I guess that makes you," You looked in the direction of the taller Winchester. "Sam?"

"Y-yeah. How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"How do you think she knows that, moron?" Crowley said sardonically.

"Be nice." You scolded.

Crowley glared at you. You glared back.

"Alright, so does anyone care to tell us what's going on?" Dean asked.

"You're in danger, and-" You started.

"Yeah, we know that much princess, tell us the things that we don't know." Dean rudely interrupted.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "She's a kid!"

"I don't care! If we're going to get an explanation it might as well be good!" Dean retorted. 

"Yes, but she can't exactly-" Sam was interrupted by you loudly clearing your throat.

"If you two want an explanation, stop bickering like a married couple and let me explain!" You shouted at the both of them. They stared at you.

"Brat..." Dean muttered under his breath. You death glared him.

"Anyways," You started again, hoping not to be interrupted once more. "Sam, you and Dean are in a lot of danger. Azazel is going to try and recruit his 'children' to help him fight in the apocalypse, and you are one of them. This is not going to be easy. If you kill Lillith, who is one of the most powerful demons of all time, then you will start the apocalypse, she is the final seal. Just be careful." You finally explained.

"Wait, who is Lillith? What do you mean I'm going to start the apocalypse?" Sam asked.

"Well, Moose, if you had listened to what she just said you would actually know." Crowley said.

Sam ignored him. "How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"I'm- I'm one of them..." You replied, slowly.

"One of who?" Sam asked.

"One of Azazel's 'children'..." Your voice trailed off.

"What have you noticed about yourself, then? I mean have any sort of supernatural things happened to you?" Dean asked.

"I have extensive knowledge of supernatural and paranormal things." You responded, bluntly.

"What would Azazel want with you, though? I mean, you're just a kid." Sam inquired.

"That's the thing. Azazel knows I'm just a kid, and he expects me to be gullible enough to give in to being a soldier, but I wasn't, and that's where Crowley came in." You told them.

"Did you- did you take her soul, Crowley?" Dean asked.

"No! I may be the King of Hell but I am not bad enough to take a child's soul!" Crowley responded quickly.

"Then what did you do?" Sam asked Crowley.

"I don't need to tell you that." Crowley replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. But I swear if you took a kid's soul, I will find your ass and kill you personally." Dean said.

"Right. Anyways, (Y/N) is going to have to stay with you guys, she's safer that way." Crowley clarified.

"What? We can't just have a kid around here! She'll get hurt!" Sam yelled.

"Well it's not like she's any safer with her abusive parents!" Crowley retorted.

"CROWLEY!" You hissed. You didn't exactly want them to know that you were abused at 'home'. Everyone in the room looked at you.

"You were abused?" Dean questioned. 

You sighed. "Yes, but that's not important right now."

"Okay..." Sam exhaled deeply. "She can stay." Dean looked at him with a 'what-the-Hell-do-you-think-you're-doing' look, and then sighed.

"Guys, can you please not treat me like I'm an object or a burden, though? I mean I'm not exactly perfect, but I do have a name you know." You requested.

"Yeah, sure (Y/N)." Dean said.

"We won't be staying here for long, though, so don't get too used to it here." Sam advised.

"Please, if anything, I want to get as far away from my home as possible, so that won't be much of an issue." You stated. "But Crowley, can you go get my laptop? That's the one thing that I really have."

"Sure, love, one second." Crowley said, left, and came back with a smug look on his face.

"What's with the look?" You asked, suspicion arising from your voice.

"Oh, nothing." Crowley replied.

"Fergus." You said strictly.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked.

"Never mind that!" Crowley exclaimed quickly. "I appeared in your room just as your mother was walking in. I'm pretty sure I gave her a right scare!" He said, handing you your laptop. You laughed, Sam and Dean joined along shortly after.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Reader-chan is happy :D

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Sam! Dean!" You called out from the motel room you were sharing with Sam.

"What? I'm trying to eat some pie here!" Dean yelled back. You heard Sam stand up from the couch.

"Well I'm sorry! I just thought that you would like to say hello to someone!" You responded rudely. You walked out of the room, hearing the sound of footsteps and almost bumping into Sam on your way out. Of course he would be to one to go check this out. You thought. 

"Cas?" He asked once you had gone into a different room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I have gotten more information on Lilith. It appears as if she has been hunting down..." Castiel stopped.

"Who? Hunting down who?" Sam replied a bit frantically.

"She's been hunting down (Y/N)." He said, his voice dropping down to a faint whisper.

"What do you mean?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Lilith knows that (Y/N) has more information about the apocalypse than she lets on." Castiel said.

"Well we can't let her out of our sight, if that's the case." Sam said with a long, drawn out sigh that seemed to circle the room. He was used to bad news, so he didn't bother putting up a fight.

The two quickly made it into the room that held you and Dean in it, in which you were currently trying to steal some of the pie Dean was eating. 

"Dean, we need to talk to you." Castiel told him.

"Well then, lay it on me." Dean said back.

"Alone." Castiel finished. So much for not letting you out of their sight.

Dean got up swiftly, a small look of panic etched on his face, bringing his pie with him into the motel bedroom. You knew better than to eavesdrop on the brothers so you stayed in the main room, watching t.v. on the couch. As Cas and Sam explained to Dean what was going on, you heard a flutter of wings, causing you to pick up the nearest weapon and hold it up threateningly.

"Relax, love, it's only me." Crowley said with a smirk.

"You couldn't have thought to tell us that you were popping in?" You asked.

"Nah, it's more fun this way." Crowley responded.

"What do you need, then?" You questioned, trying not to sound too rude.

"I came here to give you a present." Crowley told you innocently.

"Why would you-" You cut yourself off, remembering that today was your birthday. He handed you the present, and you slowly opened it. You smiled brightly as you looked inside. In the box, there was a golden locket with a picture of you, Crowley, Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"Thank you so much Crowley!" You squealed.

"No problem, darling." He replied, smiling.

Suddenly, the three boys walked back into the room.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Can't I just come over here to see you guys?" Crowley asked back.

"No." Dean stated.

"Fine. I came over here to give (Y/N) a present." Crowley said.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Because it's my birthday..." You said rather pitifully.

"And you didn't care to tell us?" Dean asked, his voice rising in volume.

"No, because it's not like you guys don't have a ton of other things in your hands right now, so you really don't need a now 12 year olds birthday to deal with as well!" You shouted. It was very unlikely for you to shout at either of them unless they were being really stupid, and not thinking things through.

"What would you know about what we have to do?!" Dean yelled back. " If you really did know what was going on, then you wouldn't act like such a damn brat about your birthday because you could be killed tomorrow!"

Everyone stared at Dean.

"That's it! If I'm acting like such a brat then I won't stop!" You said, picking up your laptop, charger and locket then leaving the motel room.

The boys called after you over and over, but you wouldn't listen. You had a knife that you always kept in a boot you wore, so you could fight back if you got attacked.

Suddenly, you felt a hand clasp over your nose and mouth as you stood completely still. You knew it would be better to let the person grabbing you let you pass out, instead of gaining access to the knife in your boot if you drew it out, and if you struggled, it would make it all the more uncomfortable for you. Soon enough, the world grew darker and darker until you couldn't see anything at all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! There's a cliffhanger! I hope reader-chan is okay!

You woke up in a dark room and tried to reach for your knife, but you seemed to be chained to something. Soon enough, you saw a light flicker on, and no other than Lilith stood in front of you. You recognized her from one of your perks of having demon blood in you. To any other, she looked like a normal 7 year old child, but not to you.

"Why hello there." Lilith said as she slowly approached you, stopping a few feet away.

"Get away from me you bitch!" You spat.

"Oh, I don't think you should be saying those words at your age." She told you as she squeezed her fist together, making it almost impossible to breathe. "Now, what do you know?" Lilith asked calmly.

You didn't say anything because it would restrict your breathing even more.

"You heard me," She clenched her fist tighter. "What do you know?" She was speaking in a more aggressive tone now.

"Ab-bout wh-hat?" You choked out. You knew she was asking about Sam and Dean and the Apocalypse, but you weren't going to put them in a worse situation than they already were in.

"You know what." She stated boldly. "Oh, and were you looking for this?" She held up the silver dagger that you normally had with you at all times, inching towards you, and stopping to where you could feel her breath on your skin.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" She said after you still refused to talk. "Maybe this'll change your mind."

And with that, she slowly sliced into your forearm, drawing a pained cry from you.

"One more time I'm going to ask, and then you are going to be punished." She held the dagger to your throat, moving it across delicately. "What do you know about the apocalypse?"

"Nothing." You stated, willing to have your life claimed for the well-being of Sam and Dean.

"LIAR!" She yelled, and plunged the dagger in your stomach. You screamed at the top of your lungs, and faintly saw the two Winchesters, Crowley, and Castiel running into the room, but they were a second too late. 

"(Y/N)!" All of them cried in sync as you lay on the floor, bleeding, still fully conscious and very aware of the burning pain in your torso. Sam tried to exorcise her, but she disappeared.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you awake?" Dean yelled pulling you closer to him.

"Mmmmhh..." You murmured, lolling your head to the side to be more comfortable.

"Cas! Use some of your angel mojo on her!" Dean commanded. Cas put his hand on your stomach, concentrating deeply.

"It's not working." Castiel said in a very panicked voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WORKING?!" Sam screamed at Cas. You were the only one other than Dean, and now Cas, to have seen Sam in such a raged and panicked mode.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Cas said, his voice raising an octave and cracking.

"I'll... be...back..." You whispered.

"What do you mean, love?" Crowley asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...wouldn't... leave.. you..." You managed to say, before you slipped into what you hoped would be a not-so-eternal sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No! Is reader-chan dead? O.O O.O

You woke up tied to ropes, but you couldn't feel them. You couldn't feel anything. You immediately looked at your stomach, remembering what had happened very recently. Or it may have been a long time ago, you couldn't exactly remember.

"(Y/N)? Are you awake?" You heard an all too familiar voice ask. You knew it was Lucifer. What you didn't know was why his tone of voice was so soft. You tried to stay as silent as you could.

"Come on, I know you're awake." Lucifer said, his tone still at an even level.

"Okay, fine, I'm awake. What do you you want from me Lucifer? To torture me? To hurt my family?" You questioned, your voice scratchy from not being used for a while.

"Quite the contrary, actually. I wouldn't hurt you, I don't even want to." Lucifer told you.

"Why not?" You asked. "So you can hold me above everyone else that I love so that they're on their toes all the time trying to scramble after me?"

"No! You think so low of me." Lucifer stated. "I wouldn't hurt you because you are half-demon, and I don't like hurting kids, it's not my thing."

"I mean, I have a few drops of demon blood in me, but I don't think that would make me half-demon, now would it?" You replied to him, sounding sassier than you expected.

"You're sassy, I like you." Lucifer said with a small chuckle. "You aren't half demon because of Azazel."

"Then why am I?" You inquired, more interested than before.

"Because," he paused. "You are Crowley's child."

If you had a drink that moment you would have probably choked on it.

"I'm what?!" You yelled in disbelief.

"That's right, you heard me correctly."

"And why should I trust you?" You demanded.

"Because, I have this." He held up a picture of Crowley holding a newborn child.

"So? Didn't he conceive when he was alive or something, anyways?" You questioned.

"They didn't have cameras back then." Lucifer stated. So it was true. You were Crowley's daughter.

"Well..." You tried to think of a question to ask. "Where are we, anyways?"

"You, my dear, are in Hell." Lucifer said, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because, I brought you here."

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE?"

"Chillax. I brought you because I know that somehow, one of my brothers is going to end up bringing you back, anyways. I might as well get to know you a little bit more, don't you think?"

"..."

"Great." At that, Lucifer snapped his finger, and you two were in a completely different place. This place had a blood red carpet, which you hoped had not been completely white when he got it, a few chairs, a red sofa, a T.V., and a king sized bed.

"Let me guess, this is your room?" You inquired.

"Correct." He told you. "But I have another room somewhere around here that's like this, where you can stay."

You know, I don't think that Hell was supposed to be this... pleasant... You thought.

"I know right! Isn't it great?!" Lucifer chirped. Okay, he can read you mind, that's...nice...

"Can you please show me where my room is, Lucifer?" You requested.

"Yes ma'am. And please, call me Luci." He responded, leading you in to a hallway, and then into a room slightly smaller than his. It had a navy blue carpet, with a T.V., a loveseat, and a queen sized bed with satin sheet.

"You know, Luci, this room is better than yours, we can switch if you want." You said, even though you really liked this room.

"Nope. I like my room better. This room is saved for very special people." He explained.

"You can tell you're special if Lucifer himself tells you so." You joked, causing him to laugh. You liked his laugh.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know. Can you show me around Hell?" You asked.

"Well there's a sentence you wouldn't hear every day, and yes, right this way." Lucifer said causing you to giggle.

"Here are the rules: One, don't get lost. Hell is a pretty big place in itself, and I don't have magical tracking powers. That's all, have a safe trip, keep your arms and legs in the tram at all times, and refreshments will be provided within a few minutes." By the time Lucifer was done talking, you could hardly breathe from laughing so much. You were going to like it here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan is in... Hell? Hmmph.

"Luci?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we now?"

"Right in the heart of Hell." 

"Luci?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Not really, you've only been bugging me for for the past 3 hours."

"Luci?"

"That's me."

"Why do I trust you so much?"

Lucifer fell silent for a second, then replied; "Because you know what I'm saying is true."

You nodded your head and yawned.

"I think it's time you go to bed, kiddo." Lucifer told you. You nodded as he snapped his fingers and brought you two back to his house.

You made your way into the guest room after wishing Lucifer a good night, and tucked yourself into bed.

***

"(Y/N)?" You heard a familiar voice call out.

"Dean?" You asked in disbelief. A black screen faded into an image of Dean, looking at you, smiling. The room had a carpet and a table in it. He only stared at you.

"Dean? Talk to me." You commanded. He only continued to stare.

"Please speak to me, Dean." You pleaded. His mouth slowly started to frown, and his face contorted into one of pain.

"Are you okay?" You questioned. All of a sudden, You could see that shirt had a red blood stain on it, and it was being torn open. His intestines were being ripped out. Hellhounds.

"DEAN!" You cried. He was screaming now, as well. You tried to rush over to him. but your body seemed to not want to cooperate. Soon, you couldn't hear the screams anymore, and all you could see was Dean, lying on the floor, a cold expression on his face, and he wasn't blinking. He was dead. You sobbed and sobbed, but couldn't move a muscle.

***

You jolted awake, tears streaming down your face, panting. You sniffled a little, and heard Lucifer get up somewhere around the house, most likely his room.

As he appeared in your doorway, he had and expression of confusion on his face.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" He questioned.

"Yeah... just a bad dream." You told him. "Why are you up?"

"I don't really sleep." Lucifer said.

"Wait a minute, why do you have a bed if you don't-" You realized it would be a very bad idea to finish that sentence, and a blush crept up on your face. Lucifer looked down, a hint of embarrassment showing up on his features.

"Anyways," He said, changing the subject. " What did you dream about?"

"Nothing... it's stupid..."

"No it's not. You woke up crying. Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a dream that Dean died, and I couldn't save him."

"How did he die?"

"Hellhounds..." Lucifer widened his eyes. 

"I've got to go." He exclaimed.

"Luci! It's two in the morning!"

"I know!" He yelled back to you from down the stairs. You sighed, getting wearily out of bed.

"You thought you could escape me this easily?" You froze. Behind you, you realized, was Lilith.

"What is the purpose of torturing me? You're trapped in Hell, just like everyone else."

"I torture you because it's fun to see your reaction when I do this," With that, she pushed you up against a wall and bent your arm completely backwards causing it to snap and you to scream in pain.

***

You didn't know how long Lilith had been torturing you, but you knew the clock had gone past twelve more times than you could count, and it was impossible to do anything about it. Suddenly a very bright flash of light filled the room, and you felt as though you were being pulled upwards, and not by Lilith.

You were jolted up as if you'd just woken up from a nightmare, and then everything was dark. You couldn't feel any pain, you just felt like you were trapped.

You tried to move your legs, but found that they were squished under something. Pushing them up, you struggled to get yourself free from what you were in. 

You saw a silhouette of a hand reaching down towards you. Even though you didn't want to take the chance, you knew that it was almost 100% possible that it was Cas trying to pull you from Hell.

As you reached up a grabbed onto the hand, you felt a ray of sun hit you for the first time in forever, and you saw not Castiel, but, Gabriel?

"(Y/N)?" He helped you crawl out of the dirt as quickly as he could. "Are you alright?"

You wanted to ask him if he thought you were alright, and ask him what type of question that was, but you couldn't seem to get the words out, so you just shook your head.

"Come on, let's get you to the Winchester's." He said, and picked you up after he noticed you were unable to move.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-Chan escaped Hell! Whoa!

"Sam! Dean! Get in here!" This wasn't the Gabriel you were used to hearing. There was an unhealthy amount of concern in his voice, and he was holding you close to his body.

"You- you did it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now go get some water and a damp washcloth!" Gabriel demanded. Sam complied as Dean ran over to you. With a simple hand movement, he told Gabriel to let go of you so you two be alone.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N), I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I acted like such a jerk, and I didn't realize how much it would hurt if I lost you."

You used all the strength you could muster to hoist yourself up and peck him on the cheek, telling him that it was okay.

Sam walked in on Dean cradling you, with you snuggled up into his chest, and smiled a bit. As he handed Dean the washcloth to put on your forehead, Gabriel popped in and you smiled up at him.

"Well, someone seems happy." Gabriel joked. You still couldn't find the courage to talk, so you just nodded.

"What do you need right now?" Sam asked, handing you a glass of water. You took a sip, and replied weakly, "Castiel."

All three of the men seemed a bit taken aback by the name that came out of your mouth, but soon enough, Gabriel was trying to beckon his brother down to talk to you.

"You called?" Castiel said as he made an entrance. He seemed to have finally noticed you as his features softened and he quickly walked over to you.  
The other men in the room realized that that was probably their cue to exit the room, and they led themselves to the door.  
"Cas?" You murmured.  
"Yes?" He replied in a serious tone.  
"Is Dean okay?"   
Cas froze. Did Dean tell her about the deal?   
"Yes, he is fine." Castiel lied. He didn't want to put too much pressure on you; you had just gotten out of Hell, anyways.  
"Are you sure?" You asked, noticing Castiel looked like he felt uncomfortable. Cas nodded. You let out a small, "Okay." before telling Cas you wanted to talk to Crowley. Even though he was reluctant about it, he then summoned the demon, before you shooed him away to talk to Crowley.  
"So," You started. Crowley gave you a questioning look.  
"You're my dad?"  
Crowley looked up at you. His face didn't read anger or shock or fear, only a blank expression crossed his features.  
"You know about that?" He asked, after a long and very awkward silence.  
"Lucifer told me."  
"I still want the bastard killed."  
You chuckled at his weird antics, and rolled over to turn away.  
"I'm tired." You mumbled.  
"Go to sleep, love." Crowley instructed.  
"M'kay..." You trailed off.  
You felt Crowley rubbing your back as you drifted off, and soon you were asleep.  
 _***_  
 _"No! STOP!" You screamed as Lilith bent another one of your limbs. You wailed and tried not to move and hurt yourself more._  
 _"No Winchester to save you now, huh?" Lilith spat as she cut through your arm._  
 _"I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER!" You cried. "WHEN I MOVED IN WITH THE WINCHESTERS, I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" You knew you didn't mean it, and the pain was just getting to you, but that didn't keep you from saying this; "FINE! SAM AND DEAN KNOW YOU'RE THE FINAL SEAL AND THEY AREN'T GOING TO KILL YOU!"_  
 _Lilith stopped torturing you, acknowledged what you'd said, then tortured you more._  
 _"I GAVE YOU INFORMATION!" You screeched. "STOP!"_  
 _"Oh," Lilith said. "Did I say I'd stop torturing you? Well, I won't."_  
 _You yelled in agony until you couldn't stay conscious anymore._  
 _***_  
You jumped up, realizing that it was just a nightmare. Tears flooded down your face. You remembered saying that to Lilith, and mentally screamed at yourself for giving her information. _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM?_ You questioned yourself. _THEY ARE BASICALLY YOUR BROTHERS! YOU DESERVE HELL! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING YOURSELF THAT IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!_   
That only made you cry harder.  
"(Y/N), love, what's wrong?" Crowley asked.  
"Nothing." You said, trying not to let out any tears that threatened to fall.  
"You're lying. What's wrong?"   
"It's nothing Crowley, just a bad dream."  
"(Y/N)."  
"Dad."  
Crowley sighed and took off into a different room.  
You decided you didn't really like calling him Dad.  
"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked, walking into the room.  
"Yeah. Nightmare." You responded.  
"Better question; Will you be alright?"  
You nodded. Knowing that you had so many people that you just betrayed caring about you only made you want someone to torture you again, kill you, and bring you back, just to torture you more.  
"If you need me, I'll be in the main room," Sam informed you. "Oh, and one other thing, we're going to have you stay at Bobby's for a while, just to keep you safe."  
Your eyes lit up. You loved Bobby more than anyone could imagine. He acted as your grandfather, and sometimes even your own father. He would die for you if he had to, and never kept you bored for more than five minutes.  
"Did you talk it over with him?" You questioned, knowing that the boys had a tendency to show up unannounced.  
"Yes. You're headed over there this evening."  
"Okay. How long was I asleep?"  
"An hour."  
"Thanks Sammy." You said.  
"No problem." Sam responded, giving you a hug and exiting the room. That was another thing, Sam let you call him Sammy, and that means a lot for him. How could you betray their trust? As you made sure the bedroom door was closed, you balled your eyes out, wishing you could've just kept your mouth shut.


End file.
